The urge
by Mandymom
Summary: I finally finished this! At first, I didn't know how I actually wanted it to end. Then, I did a bit of fiddling, and now it's perfect! This fanfic is rather weird, and contains incest. You have been warned.
Ichimatsu yawned and stretched. "Nya...Nya? NYA!"

"What's wrong bro?" Osomatsu asked.

"I've got...the urge."

"The urge?"

"There's an influx of cats going into heat...nya...it's driving me crazy..."

"Let's hope he doesn't start marking his territory..."

"Too late. He's already pissing on everything."

"We better keep him indoors until this dies down."

"But...my hormones! You can't do this to me!" Ichimatsu yowled in protest.

"I found a bunch of cats! For some reason they won't stop yowling!" Jyushimatsu announced. Ichimatsu then turned into a cat and ran towards the felines.

"Put them down nya!" Ichimatsu commanded. Jyushimatsu let the cats go. Ichimatsu then mated with all of them.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea..."

"You think?!"

"We better stop him from mating with more cats. Oh! I know!" Osumatsu then put Ichimatsu in a plastic box with air holes. "No more problems!"

"But what if he has to use the bathroom?"

"We'll think about that when we get there."

"NYA! NO! LOOKS LIKE YOU BESTED ME!" Ichimatsu ran around in circles for a bit, trying to break free, but wore himself out and fell asleep, and he turned back to normal. Jyushimatsu put a pillow and a blanket into Ichimatsu's box. Ichimatsu rested his head on the pillow and wrapped himself in the blanket.

"He should be comfortable now."

"But we can't just leave him home...I know!" Karamatsu put the box on a cart. "More awesome points for Karamatsu!"

"Anyone could come up with that. Baka."

"YOUR THE BAKA HERE!" Soon the brothers started arguing, which woke up Ichimastu, who was understandably angry.

"YOU WOKE ME UP! HOW DARE YOU! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST! HOW COULD I GET STUCK WITH SUCH HORRIBLE BROTHERS!"

"Your so weird! Your like, weirder then Jyushimatsu!"

"No one's weirder then me!" Jyushimatsu claimed.

"Don't you think trapping him in a box like this is making him miserable?" Choromastu pointed out. The other brothers just laughed, even Ichimatsu.

"Your right...We should castrate him instead." Karamatsu suggested. This scared everyone else, but Jyushimatsu, who had a bit of a dazed look on his face.

"That's a brutal thought!" Jyushimatsu replied. "Besides, how is he suppose to squirt cum all over my face when we finally have sex?"

"What was that last thing you said?"

"Nothing important."

"Castrate him? Are you crazy?!"

"What? We'll use anesthetic."

"No one's castrating Ichimatsu! How would you like it if you were castrated?" Jyushimatsu asked.

"It's against his free will to castrate a man without his permission. Besides, we're not medical professionals."

"Huh?" Ichimatsu spotted something. "What's that?" The brothers ran over to see what it was.

"Omorashi, Yaoi, Yuri, Cat Girls, and more...Ichimatsu is this yours?"

"Actually, no. But I'm sure it would be a good read. I haven't tried other kinks..."

"Then who's is it?"

"I'll give it a read...probably won't like it though." Karamatsu flipped through it. It ended up arousing him. "WHO COULD LIKE THIS?! THIS IS THE WORST PORN EVER!" He lied.

"Let me see...Oh...yes...this is a dream come true!" Choromatsu exclaimed. "I'm going to keep this!"

"But..." Jyushimatsu whined.

"Let me see. EWWWW! GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!" Osumatsu gave it to Todomatsu.

"Hmm..." Todomatsu flipped through the magazine. "It doesn't really appeal to me." Jyushimatsu snatched it.

"That's mine!"

"It is?"

"I know Jyushimatsu was weird, but I didn't know he was that kind of weird..."

"S-Stop talking about it!" Jyushimatsu stuttered, snatching the magazine.

"You should get rid of that!"

"But...I like it..."

"It's so perverted though! I mean come on, how could anyone like other people pissing themselves?"

"Good point."

"Umm...guys..." Ichimatsu was squirmy.

"Get that trash out of our house before I strangle you!"

"Guys..." Ichimatsu whined, pressing his legs together.

"It wouldn't be nice if I threw away your porn."

"Mine isn't that kinky!"

"GUYS!" Ichimatsu yelled, holding his crotch in desperation.

"Hmm?"

"I...really need to use the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be right back..." Karamatsu ran off then came back with a litter box.

"There's no way I'm using a litter box!"

"Aww come on, your a cat boy aren't you? What's the problem?"

"I wasn't always one you know! A-And besides, you would be able to see me pee..."

"Is that a problem? We're both men..."

"I just don't want you seeing me pee okay!"

"Maybe we should get privacy curtains?"

"I'm NOT using a litter box! I'm using the toilet like a normal person!"

"Okay fine, but I'm monitoring you so you won't escape..."

"Let's see...there!" Ichimatsu found a flaw in the plastic box and got out. He immediately dashed towards the bathroom.

"He escaped..."

"Aw man..."

"Nothing can hold back my precious Nii-San!"

"Besides, it wasn't really a good trap in the first place." Karamatsu pointed out. "A plastic box? Even Todomatsu could escape that, and he's the weakest out of all of us Osomatsu..."

"Are you saying I'm not smart?!"

"Everybody has times when they're stupid. I rarely have those though. Everyone's a little bit stupid, can't be helped."

"I'm smarter then all of you combined. I have stupid moments once in a blue moon."

"Stop acting like your better then us Choromatsu. Everybody knows I'm the best."

"YOUR the best?"

"Everyone knows the cute one's the best!" Todomatsu claimed.

"No, it's the wacky one!" Jyushimatsu disagreed.

"Ichimatsu is the worst brother, we should evict him. He's total trash. Your all total trash. Even I'm total trash. But Ichimatsu is the worst trash. Ichimatsu's a stupid shithead."

"Don't talk about him like that! Aren't we all brothers here? Why are you fighting?!" Jyushimatsu started sobbing.

"You made Jyushimatsu cry!"

"How could you?!

 **Later**

"Karamatsu!" Ichimatsu yelled, tackling Karamatsu. "I want you to have sex with me! Right now!"

"Like...right here?!"

"Yes! I feel like a cat in heat nya! I really need it nya! I just can't wait nya!" _There must be more to be going sex crazy then just a lot of cats going into heat...I'm too horny to figure it out though. Anyway, will he agree?_

"Okay..." _I can't believe I just agreed to that!_

"I could just masturbate, but this will be way more fun nya~" _Thank god, he agreed._ Ichimatsu stripped naked. He got down on his hands and knees. "Suck on my tail nya~" Karamatsu sucked on Ichimatsu's tail.

"That feels great nya~ Keep it up nya~"

"I will." Karamatsu sucked on Ichimatsu's tail harder.

"NYA~" Ichimatsu moaned. Ichimatsu pulled down Karamatsu's pants. "You should be naked too, nya."

"Hehe, I guess..." Karamatsu got completely naked. Osomatu then walked by. He was shocked. He stopped sucking on Ichimatsu's tail. "Ichimatsu asked me to!"

"Okay...I'll just leave you two alone." Osomatsu then walked past them.

"Nii-San! There you ar-" Jyushimatsu gasped. "Nii-San! Can I join?"

"Of course. I want both of you to spank my ass now." Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu did just that.

"I HAVE BEEN A NAUGHTY BOY! PUNISH ME! PUNISH ME! OH YEAH!"

"I'll do whatever makes you happy!"

"What's all the ruckus? Oh...I need to record this." Todomatsu started recording it. Ichimatsu, Karamatsu, and Jyushimatsu paid no mind.

"Eh, Todomatsu's already started recording, better give him a show."

"If spanking Ichimatsu is wrong, then I don't want to be right!"

"I think I've had enough spanking. Now I want tail sucking and some petting." Karamatsu started sucking on Ichimatsu's tail and Jyushimatsu pet Ichimatsu behind the ears. "Ahem, in between the ears." Jyushimatsu pet in between the ears instead.

"This good?"

"Not just good, excellent!"

"I'm glad your enjoying it Nii-San!"

"After I orgasm, it's time for part two."

"Why would there need to be a part two?"

"You guys have to orgasm too."

"But Ichimatsu, All I care about is you..."

"I'm about to...OHHHHHH!" Ichimatsu moaned.

"If your going to orgasm so easily, I'm not sticking around for part two..."

"But what about-"

"You can do part two yourself Jyushimatsu."

"But both of you were stimulating me at the same time...T-That must be why!"

"In all the gay porn videos I've seen, double stimulation doesn't make orgasm occur in 30 seconds..." Jyushimatsu noted. Karamatsu got shocked.

"Jyushimatsu?!"

"Why are you so shocked? I'm weird!"

"Y-Yeah...I'll do part two..."

"You two will need condoms for this part."

"Why?"

"You'll see..."

"I'll go get some. I have a bunch in a drawer just incase one of my Karamatsu girls wants to get it on...heh heh."

"I already stopped recording after Ichimatsu orgasmed, because I thought you two were done...I'll just have to edit the two parts together. It's juicy, but kick the kinkiness up a notch, would you?"

"Of course!"

"Sure!" Karamatsu ran off to get condoms. "Okay, they should be in this drawer..."

"Karamatsu?" Choromatsu questioned.

"Oh! Well I was just going to have sex with this girl..."

"I didn't see anyone come in..."

"Y-You didn't?"

"No, I didn't. Wait, why do you have two condoms? Do you believe that rumor that having two condoms is extra safe?"

"No, I'm having a threesome."

"Well okay then..." _He's lying about having sex with a girl isn't he? He might actually be having sex with Ichimatsu! I better follow him..._ Choromatsu followed Karamatsu.

"I'm back!"

"Excellent. This may be a little weird but..." Ichimatsu shapeshifted a vagina.

"That's really weird!"

"What classifies as weird to you?" Karamatsu asked. Then he sighed. "Whatever, let's just go." Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu put on the condoms.

"I knew it!" Choromatsu exclaimed.

"Would you get out of the shot Choromatsu?"

"Guess everyone knows now..."

"Your recording Totty?"

"Yes, and it's about to get really juicy. You can watch, but stay quiet and don't ruin it. Got it?"

"I won't, I promise." Choromatsu stood a few inches away. "This good?"

"Further..." Choromatsu stepped back. "Further..." Choromatsu stepped back more. "Perfect." Todomatsu started recording.

"Put it in me now, you two." Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu did just that. Ichimatsu moaned.

 **Later**

"I'm about to...Ohhhhh..."

"Me too!"

"That's enough." Ichimatsu said. Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu were panting. _Finally, I can think clearly._ Todomatsu stopped recording.

"That was excellent! I might ask you to do this for me more often."

"M-More often?!"

"Just kidding!"

"Whew...Don't want to commit that atrocity again. Though it did feel really nice..."

"Atrocity? That was so juicy! It's perfect! I'll be so popular on Youporn! AHAHAHAHA!" Todomatsu just ran off.

"He's trying to get internet fame? Good luck...Oh, better get dressed." All three of them put their clothes back on.

"Hey, Karamatsu, you asked what classifies as weird to me. Well, I'll tell you. My gags, Totty's Youporn channel, Ichimatsu being a cat boy, even though it's totally cute, you, your attempts at being cool, Todomatsu hating us, me not being able to throw 50 meters, Chibita's obsession with oden, Hatabo's obsession with flags, Hatabo's voice, us being so short, and finally, why you don't consider me funny."

"That's a lot of things! Wait you find me weird?!"

"Wanting to be cool sure is strange!"

"You also find your gags weird?"

"A funny sort of weird."

"You've been being weird on purpose?!"

"You didn't know?"

"I expected your weirdness was because of your personality.

"It is! That's why I do it! Using my own weirdness to make laughs...isn't that brillant Nii-San?"

"Tch. Comedy is a terrible dynamic."

"How could you say that to Jyushimatsu!" Ichimatsu and Karamatsu then fought each other. Not wanting to deal with their fighting, the other brothers decided to go into the living room. Todomatsu was there on his laptop, checking Youporn to see if he was popular yet.

"It's gotten 50 views already?! I just posted it a few minutes ago!"

"I thought since they were lovers, they would stop fighting...It's just gotten worse..." Choromatsu sighed.

"I know, they're like animals. Next thing you know, Ichimatsu's going to bite his head off after they have sex." Osomatsu said.

"Nii-San wouldn't kill his lover when there's so many other people in the world to...murderrrr..." Jyushimatsu was twitching.

"Jyushimatsu?"

"Murdering is fun. Murder gives me great joy. It's...hard to describe though. Hurting people is fun, no?"

"Your a sadist!"

"Yeah, so? Anyway, I love masochists. They're great. Causing someone pain is good, but when they enjoy it too? So much better."

"Your insane!"

"You already knew that."

"It's kind of a weird insane. This one's a scary insane."

"I'm scared Choromatsu! Please protect me!" Todomatsu hugged Choromatsu. Choromatsu comforted him.

"Hah. How adorable. You think Choromatsu will protect you? Remember, I can throw 78 yards. I could take him out easily. Your precious Choromatsu is completely helpless in this situation."

"No he isn't! He can protect me for sure..."

"How sad. You secret-oh. Almost revealed your darkest secret. I'm sorry. Revealing that would destroy any chance of you getting out of the dark void you fell into. In metaphorical terms, the top hole would get filled with concrete, leaving you trapped forever. No matter how many times you try to escape even if...that doesn't get revealed, you'll still never escape, because you'll get dragged back in by your brothers. Why not I kill them for you? Or, if your okay with them being alive, how about I just keep them tied up in the basement? They won't bother you any more then. What do you say? You have a deal?"

"You'll probably end up dragging me back in too...I refuse!"

"I promise I won't do that."

"I still refuse!"

"Very well then."

"What's with all the ruck-Jyushimatsu..." Ichimatsu was shocked. "What are you..." Ichimatsu walked closer. "What...what's with that look on your face?"

"Don't worry Ichimatsu, I would never hurt you..."

"I know...but your not acting like yourself. You look serious...and insane at the same time. And your twitching..."

"I-Ichimatsu!" Jyushimatsu said in shock. "I...I'm a horrible person! I'm a monster! I-"

"So am I."

"I never thought I would meet someone that's a monster, like me." Jyushimatsu's eyes shone.

"Let's go find people to kill together!

"Yeah!"

"I suspected Ichimatsu was insane. He's a rather dark person after all."

"But Jyushimatsu?"

"What are we going to do?" Jyushimatsu whispered.

"Make them think it was a dream?" Ichimatsu suggested.

"Kill them?" Jyushimatsu wondered.

"I...guess?" Ichimatsu hesitated.

"Rock paper scissors over who gets to kill them?" Jyushimatsu asked.

"I say we take turns stabbing..." Ichimatsu replied.

"How about six stabs per brother?" Jyushimatsu suggested.

"Sure." Ichimatsu pulled out a knife. He pointed it at Todomatsu's throat. Todomatsu was frozen from fear and tears rolled down his face. He then let out a girly scream. Ichimatsu began to plunge the knife into his throat, but his heart prevented him from taking the plunge. "I can't kill you..." Pee started dripping down Todomatsu's legs as he peed himself from fear. "Why are you wetting yourself? I just said that I can't kill you!"

"I know, but it was still scary that the thought crossed your mind...I also thought you were about to say 'I can't kill you, but Jyushimatsu can!'" Todomatsu sobbed. "Why big brother...why were you going to kill me?" The pee was starting to seep out of Todomatsu's pants. Choromatsu comforted him, but ended up getting Todomatsu's pee on his pants. "I actually nearly peed myself when Ichimatsu was about to stab you..."

"Jyushimatsu! Now!" Ichimatsu called. Jyushimatsu ran over and put a knife just inches from Todomatsu's back, but he couldn't stab him. Instead, he tranquilized him, then tranquilized Choromatsu and Osomatsu.

"That works too."

"We'll tell them it was a bad dream."

"Yep." Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu put away their knives. They put pillows underneath their heads and a blanket on them.

 **Later**

Todomatsu yawned. "I had a horrible nightmare...I don't know how I slept through it-oh no...I wet the bed! The others will probably be furious..." Todomatsu sobbed. Choromatsu woke up.

"You wet the bed? What nightmare was it this time?"

"Well, I dreamed about Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu being insane, and he nearly killed me but couldn't bring himself to do it, I also wet myself in the dream. And you comforted me."

"Is that so? Oh shit, I really need to pee!" Choromatsu ran off to go use the bathroom.

 **The end.**


End file.
